the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
Zelon
Zelon Zelon is a City Stater from Heliosan, at age 20. He is extremely talented with the bow, light armor, and stealth, but is terrible at melee attacks and wearing bulky armor. He always carries a dyed leather cap (Which in game is named Phantom's Cap). Every one in a while, he will go find an anvil and repair it. His cloak (Skin) shows the fact that he blends in with nature, which again is also shown by the color of the cloak, mixing in with lots of his surroundings. Zelon's IGN is Phantom_Zelon. I chose this name because it would fit well with my username and is easy to remember. Character Backstory Zelon was a troubled child at age 13. His life before was like an average person. His father died, and his mother was the only one with him. Surrounded by trees, Zelon always liked nature. He felt he could use it to his advantage one day. With his father's death after being brutally murdered by a group of bears right in front of Zelon's eyes, he wanted to kill bears. He didn't care if they were part of nature. He practiced his days fiddling with a bow. "One shot... hit..." the young boy would jot down in his log book. "Two shots... missed..." He kept writing and writing until his hand hurt, which was very quickly, so his practice was cut short. Days later, he would practice shooting the bow again, now hearing more thunks than snaps. After a few weeks, the tree he had been shooting at was nearly about to fall over due to the big chunk in the middle where he had hit various times. He was very confident in his shooting, as it was very organized and quick. Zelon grew older and older, and when he reached the age of 17, he reached the most frightening point in his life. All day, he would practice, quick movements to his quiver loaded with makeshift arrows, as if in a flash, the arrow would hit the tree with another arrow already on it's way, then again, and again. Eventually, he just started buying arrows from a market, although he was far away from most people as he lived in a cabin. The archery was amazing, until he missed. "Just one miss..." he shot again. He missed again. His morale drained, which he thought must be the cause. He fired 7 more times, and only 4 arrows hit. He didn't feel right. An urge to run was upon him. He was right outside of his house, one of the safest places he knows of. A growl emerged. It was deep and uneasy. His heart turned into a bucket being filled with fear, as he saw a group of bears emerge from a small cave. His fears could come up to him and inject a poison into his heart, but this could outmatch it all. His memories flashed in front of his eyes, a bloody corpse on the ground in front of him, being useless and defenseless, watching a group of bears maul his own father. He thought deep in his heart- "Run." He couldn't, his mother in the house baking a batch of what the family calls 'Caik', a delicious treat, must be unaware of the situation. The young boy picked up the bow, and slipped into a patch of grass. The bears didn't see him-yet-he thought. He silently loaded an arrow into his bow, and slipped through the grass, bush to bush, tree to tree, right behind the group of beasd.ts without a sound. I must be really good at this... he thought to himself. He loaded an arrow, then hoped for the best, thought I can do this, for Father, and fired. He didn't even need to look. By now it was by heart, and it hit one of the bears right in the neck just as it was looking up at a tree. The bear fell down, roaring in pain, and inside, a frightened lady worried about her son. Zelon loaded, another arrow, rushed out and shot the bear in the head, just to finish it off, then quickly hopped into the thick layer of leaves that the bushes provided. He jumped out, shot two what seemed like lightning bolts out of his bow, and the arrows quickly hit a bear, leading the creature to the floor in a puddle of it's blood, next to it's partner. Another two arrows, shot from every but no direction hit another bear, then a volley of 3 arrows hit the three wounded bears, just to make sure, just to HOPE that those beasts wouldn't disturb anyone again. Of course, he knew, by the plot of every life, the hardest were for the last, as he saw a massive, towering, and destructive soul appear in front of him. He quickly pulled out three arrows and put them in the side of the creatures pelt, but unfortunately, the hide was too strong. The creature noticed him after the three rapid arrows its side, and vibrated the ground as it ran. Zelon had a last chance. That thought took control of him- "Run." The action was preformed as the destructive mass went for the kill. A large thump rattled the floor as a tree fell and hit the ground, the one that Zelon had been shooting at. He looked back at the tree, "The fire!" he yelled out. He had set up a campfire that day to keep him warm for a temporary moment of shivering. He ran twords the fire, picked a random arrow out of his quiver, and swooped it down to the red ball of heat. The arrow was alight, but before you knew it, so was the bear. Zelon yelled positive cheers, until the burning bear lumbered in his direction. The side of the bear skimmed him face, burning the brown beard he had, turning it grey. He entered the house, with a frightened mother sitting in the middle of the house. "Hey, mother, I think I have found us some food for tonight to go with that Caik." Months later, he dyed his hair grey, using it as a mark to remember the days when he defeated the group of beasts. His mother died of a fatal sickness, infecting everyone around it, even the healers who tried to help. The cure was unknown, so he found himself sitting at his mother's funeral. The land his mother owned was almost as important as her life. The cabin he had was no longer his, as a rich man had bought the land. Using his last bit of money, Zelon decided to move to Krinvala, to start a whole new life. Other Information Fears: People who can match him in stealth, traitors, and bears. Skills: Stealth, archery, light armor, unseen movement. (Terrible at Melee combat, heavy armor, and rushing into battle, and anything that is the opposite of what he is good at.) Category:City-Stater Category:People